


Analogies Lost to Technology

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning's first impressions of three very important people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analogies Lost to Technology

Lightning’s first impression of her sister, according to her parents, was “She looks like she’s been boiled.” (When Serah was eleven, she looked through the pictures and told Lightning she had a point.)

Lightning’s first impression of Snow was that he was an idiot.

Her second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth impressions only reinforced this opinion.

Lightning’s first impression of Ice Farron Villiers was that she was tiny, very very fragile, and absolutely the most adorable thing that had ever existed on Cocoon or Pulse.

Of all the impressions, only the ‘adorable’ part remained for long.


End file.
